Field effect transistors are transistors that use an electrical field to control the electrical behavior of the device. Two-dimensional materials hold potential for enabling further transistor scaling as well as other unique applications. The contact to the edge of a two-dimensional material is more efficient than to its top surface. Thus, it is preferred to have a contact structure with large total edge width.